


Kit Kat Club

by justadreamfox



Series: AFTG Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Bingo 2020, Allison is french and five feet tall, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, F/F, Femslash, Found Family, M/M, Prompt: Burlesque AU, Renee Walker POV, Sex, Smut, but there are also pancakes, established andreil, the whole second half of this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadreamfox/pseuds/justadreamfox
Summary: Burlesque and the queer club!Renison smut!Feat. Emcee Neil, found family, established Andreil, 5ft tall French Allison, and morning after pancakes.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Andrew Minyard & Renee Walker, Neil Josten & Allison Reynolds, Neil Josten & Renee Walker, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: AFTG Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817062
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96
Collections: AFTG Bingo Blackout 2020 - Cupcakes, All For The Game Bingo 2020





	Kit Kat Club

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and love to my beta [makebelieveanything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebelieveanything/).
> 
> You can find Ally's song [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/3AOcpwgy3V2Fwg7B8PZfKl?si=yiSyPWxAQpSmhREoKaycXA/).
> 
> No major TW but like...sex y'all. And an incredibly brief mention of scars. 
> 
> This is part of AFTG Bingo 2020, and also part of the Fluffy Cupcake Club's bingo blackout collaboration.

“Alllllright assholes, you know the rules!” 

The crowd packed into the Kit Kat Club roared their agreement, but Neil pressed one elegant finger to his lips. When they quieted again, he sauntered closer to the front of the stage, leading with hip bones that were just visible over sinfully tight, dangerously low-slung, black leather pants. His lavender silk shirt was plastered against him, barely closed with just one button over his ribs, leaving collar bones and defined abs on display. Silver velvet stacked-heel boots made his toned legs go on for miles and his eyes were outlined in a deep purple that somehow made those icy blues pop even more than usual. Everyone in that room was waiting on bated breath to see what Neil would say next.

“Your boyfriend is sex on a stick,” Renee noted quietly to Andrew, amused. They leaned against the back bar, far enough away from the stage to avoid the sweaty press of the crowd, but close enough that they could keep an eye on things - for Andrew, things mostly being Neil.

Andrew nodded. “I’m regretting buying him those boots,” he muttered softly. “He looks like fucking David Bowie.”

Renee grinned and turned back to the stage, “Not a bad thing.”

“Not a bad thing at all,” Andrew agreed. 

Neil had raised the microphone to his lips again and the audience was hanging on his every word attentively. “It’s not hard, there are only two rules. So, just in case you need a refresher,” Neil paused to stomp one velvet-clad foot and held up his pointer finger. “Number one - Tip. Your. Performers. They are working their asses off for you - and you WILL show your appreciation. We are raising money for the queer kids tonight, and as always - half of the tips and all of your cover fees will go to charity. Be generous darlings.” Neil winked at someone in the front row, and a few wolf whistles sounded out. He grinned back. 

“Number two - and darlings, this is the most important one - Do. Not. Touch. The. Performers.” Neil crouched down by the edge of the stage, letting his knees spread wide, as he whispered into the microphone, “Let’s just take a moment to make this one clear - you break this rule, we will break you. At the Kit Kat Club we do not touch without consent.” Neil paused to smile dangerously and then he launched to his feet. “Show me that you are clear!”

The crowd roared their line at him: “Crystal!”

Neil threw his head back and laughed, “Glorious!” he roared back at them. 

He spread his arm wide, the silk pulling across the lean muscles in his bicep, his face lit up and eyes sparkling, “In case there is somehow someone in this room that doesn’t know, my name is Neil,” he paused to wait for the shouts to die down again before continuing, “and as always, I am your emcee for the evening. So, without further ado, it is my honor, my delight, my absolute pleasure, to introduce you to our first performer, Lillian Wild! Let me hear you make some NOISE darlings!” 

Neil bowed away dramatically as the lights dropped and Lillian - a regular on burlesque night - stepped out confidently onto the stage to a swinging, jazzy number, trailing glittering streamers behind her. 

As Lillian launched into her act, Renee smiled contentedly and looked around their club. She and Andrew had built this place from the ground up, taking over an abandoned factory warehouse in DC’s H Street neighborhood and turning it into the hottest queer bar and club in the metro area. 

The Kit Kat Club was already legendary, and it was the safe space she and Andrew never had growing up together - first in shitty foster care, and later when they’d both fallen in with one of the most notorious gangs in Baltimore. Andrew had followed her down that rabbit hole, and she had fought tooth and nail to pull them both back out again. 

Renee looked down at Andrew - her brother in everything but blood - at his solid build, at the set look on his face as he watched the stage and scanned the room for trouble. She had a good eight inches of height on him, but that didn’t really matter - Andrew was a solid block of fighting muscle, dressed in black, his trademark armbands covering the arms now crossed over his chest. There were bets among the bar staff about what he hid under them, but Renee knew the scars underneath like she knew her own face. Her hands knew the knives tucked within like they were extensions of her. The scars were a testament to things she’d failed to protect him from; the knives were a promise that she would never fail again.

Renee pressed her hands down the front of her shirt, a habit born from self-consciousness that no one but Andrew recognized. She knew what she looked like: confident, self-possessed, calm, all tucked into her tailored menswear, her oxford shirts, her laced leather boots. She kept her hair meticulously trimmed in a boy’s undercut, her nails short and buffed, her face clean but for a touch of tight eyeliner. It was a facade she had cultivated; her scars might not be visible like Andrew’s, but they were there and this is how she contained them - and most of the time, this was enough.

Renee was pulled out of her reverie when Neil crashed into them. It was about halfway through Lillian’s number so Renee knew he only had a minute before he would hop back up on stage to introduce the next act. Neil was glowing when he pressed a firm kiss on Andrew’s lips, towering over him in those boots and sparking with energy, before he turned to Renee to kiss her cheek, and she leaned into his warm lips with a smile playing across her face. She was so happy that Neil had found the Kit Kat Club, that they had found Neil in return, that he and Andrew had found something in each other. 

“I have a surprise for you, Wren,” Neil said into her ear over the pulsing sound of the music, using the little nickname he’d coined. “I know how much you like those French accents.”

Renee pinched his cheek a little and tsked at him, “That was one time Neil, and no one would deny that Jean is hot - it wasn’t the accent.” 

“Hmmmm,” he quirked an eyebrow up at her knowingly and Renee side-eyed a smirking Andrew next to her. 

“Oh fine, but it wasn’t _ just _ the accent, okay?” She laughed despite herself, it wasn’t a bad thing to be known. “Anyway, what surprise?” 

It looked like Neil was about to answer, but then some unknown signal in the music caught his attention and he was off, bounding onto the stage as the last notes faded away to the sashay of Lillian in nothing but sequin tap pants and lipstick-red pasties.

“Convenient timing,” Renee mused. Andrew shrugged.

The show pushed on, Renee running occasional loops to check in with their bartenders, the front door staff, and the three other rooms in the club. Most everyone was crammed into the main stage room for the show, but there were regulars huddled by the main bar, groups floating around the pool room, and smokers taking advantage of their enclosed patio. Andrew remained, keeping an eye on the stage. 

Renee returned to Andrew’s side just as the penultimate act was finishing up - the svelte boy on stage giving one last twirl in what basically looked like a fringe loincloth, his chest covered in gilded glitter, sparkling under the lights as he swooped off stage. 

“My dears, my darlings!” Neil called to the audience from offstage. “Let me hear it one more time for our resident sparkly dancing queen, Duke Valmont!” As the crowd cheered, Neil walked on stage with a microphone stand in hand, and one of their staff followed behind him with a simple bar stool. 

“It’s midnight, and you all know what that means,” Neil said into the microphone before he attached it to the stand and adjusted the height. The audience started to groan, but Neil raised one hand and they silenced instantly. “I know, I know, even the best parties have to come to an end. But I’ve saved you something special - someone special - the newest addition to our Kit Kat club cavalcade, fresh off the boat from  _ gay Paris,  _ making her debut for the first time in these United States of America - I am proud to welcome to the stage - our swan song performance in tonight’s burlesque - my darlings...I give you Ally des Etoiles.”

The crowd clapped and catcalled, and Renee knew they cheered for Neil just as much as any of the performers. With the show almost over it would be another two hours before the club closed, then at least another hour after that before they would lock up and go home. Renee was already running through her to-do list for the rest of the night in her head when she realized that the crowd had quieted down without music playing, and that Andrew’s breath had caught subtly beside her. Attuned to a potential problem, she turned her attention back to the stage, and then fought to keep her jaw from dropping open.

A five foot nothing of a girl who Renee had never seen before was walking across the stage in silence, a bundle of red fabric in her right hand and a wicked pair of six-inch rainbow Louboutin platform stilettos in her other. She was barefoot, blonde hair pulled back in a knot behind her head, and almost naked save for the narrowest band of black fabric masquerading as underwear and two X’s of black electrical tape across her nipples. Reaching centerstage, she dropped the bundle on the floor to her left and the shoes to the floor on her right, and perched her pert ass on the stool - Renee dumbly thought she had never quite seen curves like these tucked into such a distractingly tiny package. 

The club was still and quiet, on tenterhooks, trying to make sense of what was happening before them - usually burlesque performers looked like this when they left the stage, not when they walked out onto it. Another moment of silence, and then music started. The girl looked up, leaned slightly towards the microphone, waited for one note, then two, and then she opened her mouth and Renee was falling. 

“When you were here before,” she sang, voice like spiced honey, “Couldn’t look you in the eye…You’re just like an angel….Your skin makes me cry...You float like a feather, in a beautiful world...I wish I was special...You’re so very special.”

“Is she singing-” Andrew started. 

“Shhhh,” Renee cut him off abruptly. 

“But I’m a creep...I’m a weirdo...What the hell am I doing here? I don’t belong here.”

The music picked up and the girl leaned down, bending in half almost as she grabbed a bit of lace from the pile near her foot, kicked both feet out and slid them in one smooth motion into the corset, then she stood, shimmying it up over her generous hips. She slipped the straps over her shoulders and let them snap, then leaned forward to scoop her breasts up into the cups. 

Renee started breathing again but only because if she didn’t she was going to faint. The crowd seemed to find their voices in the same moment and started to scream their approval, but quieted down when the girl hopped back up on the stool, crossed her legs and pressed her lips to the microphone again. 

“I don’t care if it hurts...I wanna have control. I want a perfect body...Want a perfect soul. And I want you to notice...when I’m not around. You're so very special...Yeah I wish I was special...But I’m a creep...I’m a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don’t belong here.”

The music swelled again and she was off the stool, pulling the last piece from the pile, slipping the red silk dress up over her thighs before turning her back to the crowd, undulating once in a move Renee could barely track, before reaching back to slowly pull the zipper of the dress closed over her ass, her waist, her back. 

The crowd lost it. 

Renee had already lost it. 

Renee could feel Andrew looking at her but she ignored him. The dress zipped, the girl undulated again, then reached her hands into her hair, pulled out one, two, three pins and gave it a shake. Golden curls tumbled across her nape, her shoulders, and suddenly she spun back around, grasped the microphone. 

“Yeeeeahahhh, Well she’s running out again, I said she’s running out she runs she runs runs ohhhhhhh.”

The music dropped, and the girl dropped to the floor, legs spread wide like a ragdoll. She hooked a finger into one rainbow shoe and slid her foot in. Then the second. Propping one knee, the sky-high heel planted firmly on the ground, she twirled to her feet in an impossible move and suddenly she was towering over the microphone with the extra height. 

“Whatever makes you happy. Whatever you want,” she crooned, and the sultry vibration of her voice shivered it’s way through Renee’s body. “You’re so very special, yeah I wish I was special, but I’m a creep woo-ahhh I said it, I’m a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here. I don’t belong…. Hhhhmmmmmm.”

She stepped back, reached into the front of her dress, and pulled a tube of lipstick out. 

“Where was she even keeping that?” Andrew mused. 

Renee was going to answer that she had no idea, except right at that moment the girl looked up, across the crowd, across the room, and locked eyes with Renee - like she knew exactly where she was, like she had been looking for her. 

The girl slowly, perfectly, applied cherry-red lipstick to her lips, then pressed them together tightly before releasing them with a loud “POP” in the microphone. The crowd roared, but the girl paid no attention, capping the tube and launching it across the room, right at Renee. 

Without thinking Renee’s hand shot out to catch it, and at that moment the music stopped, the girl winked, and then turned to walk off stage, the six-inch heels sending her hips in an obscene sway back and forth. 

“Holy shit,” Renee whispered. 

“Holy shiiiit,” Neil crowed, echoing Renee perfectly as he waltzed back onto stage, pulling the girl behind him. “Holy shit! Let me hear you LOSE IT for Ally des Etoiles!” 

Far be it from this crowd to deny Neil anything, and lose it they did, clapping and cheering and yelling, “Encore!” 

Neil shook his head grinning. “So sorry my darlings, but we are DONE for tonight! You can find your encore at the bar. Remember - tip your bartenders, and if you want to see more of Ally, we’ll see you back here next week for Burlesque - every Friday night at the Kit Kat Club, and always - always raising money for a good cause!”   


At that Neil and the girl both bowed and then danced off the stage to wolf whistles and applause, leaving Renee to scoop her heart and her libido back into place as she avoided Andrew’s smirking gaze.

“Shut up,” she said. 

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to.”   


“She is  _ so _ your type.”   


“I’m going to kill Neil.”   


“Can the murder wait until tomorrow? I have spent hours plotting just how I’m going to remove that outfit from him later. It involves my teeth.”   


“Oh my god,” Renee huffed and stalked away to do her rounds. 

Two hours later Renee mostly had her shit back together as the bouncers ushered the last of their glittered and tipsy patrons out the door and into their Ubers and Lyfts and taxi cabs. It would take another hour to clean, tuck the bar away, get ready for the next day - but they paid people to do that, and Renee was ready to get off her feet. She ran a hand through her hair and tugged on the ends as she pulled open the door to their private office and lounge only to pause.

Andrew was kicked back at one end of the couch, a scotch in one hand and Neil sprawled across his lap, tucked up against his other arm. Next to them though, was the girl from stage - those rainbow heels abandoned on the floor next to the couch, her legs tucked up underneath her and that red silk dress falling off one shoulder. She had wiped the lipstick away, and piled her hair back in a loose knot again and she looked...edible. Renee knew what it meant, her being here in their lounge after closing. She knew before Neil even opened his mouth. 

She was going to kill him. 

“Wren!” Neil grinned at her as she restarted her body, closing the door behind her. “This is my friend Allison - she goes by Ally, though. Wasn’t she amazing?” He turned to the girl before Renee could even respond. “Ally, this is Renee, the one I’ve been telling you about.”

Ally unwound herself, standing up to her full five feet of height with a soft little smile playing across her lips. This close Renee could see that her eyes were a silky grey, framed by the longest eyelashes she had ever seen. “It’s a pleasure,” Ally said, her French accent caressing the consonants and sending shivers down Renee’s spine. She started to lean towards Renee, and - startled - Renee shoved her hand out to shake her hand. Ally paused in her forward trajectory, then laughed, grasping Renee’s hand in both of hers. “Ah, yes, I forget sometimes. Back home we kiss hello,” her grin deepened. “But this works too,” Ally said, holding on to her hand a little too long and then running the tip of her index finger just inside Renee’s wrist. 

Renee thought she must be imagining that lingering touch and the heat in the girl’s gaze, must be reading too much into it, must be manifesting her own wishful thinking. “It’s nice to meet you Ally,” she said, impressed at how calm she sounded. She didn’t feel calm. Andrew hadn’t said a word, his gaze impassive. She turned and raised an eyebrow at Neil. “So…”

“So,” Neil repeated, still grinning at her. “Ally needs a place to stay, I figured she could take one of the spare bedrooms for a while. Just until she gets things sorted.”

Renee nodded. She knew this was coming the moment she’d walked in and seen Ally on the couch. This wasn’t the first stray Neil had brought home, but it sure was the prettiest. She smiled serenely at Neil, and then turned her smile onto Ally who was still standing right in front of her, face turned up to gaze into Renee’s. “Of course,” Renee said, because of course she did. 

Well, shit.

Their apartment spanned the entire second floor of the club and it was Renee’s favorite place to be in the world. Since the club was carved out of a converted factory that had originally boasted almost 50 foot ceilings, even with the addition of a second floor the ceilings in their apartment were soaring, and contained all the old paned glass windows looking out onto the lights of the capital. They’d left the space open, only sealing off four bedrooms in the corners of the building, each with a quirky ensuite bathroom. Furniture was scattered throughout, including a massive farmhouse table, a library nook for Andrew’s extensive book collection, and the relatively recent edition of a sewing station with rolling clothing racks where Neil worked on his costumes. The floating den - moored right in the middle of the massive space - was where they congregated most nights after the club shut down. One could say that living above the most hopping queer bar in town wasn’t ideal, but when all three residents worked at that club - and thus were going to be awake until the club shut down - well, suddenly it became very ideal indeed. 

Andrew and Neil had carried Ally’s two bags up the stairs and dropped them behind the Chesterfield sofa. Renee unlaced her boots and toed them off before collapsing into an armchair, kicking her feet up on the enormous Turkish ottoman. Ally snuggled into the corner of the sofa nearest Renee and kicked her feet up too, her toes inches from Renee’s own, the black nail polish on her toenails glossy in the lamplight. 

Renee closed her eyes, soothed by the sound of Andrew hard at work with the cocktail shaker behind her. She only had one drink a night; after the bar was closed and they were safely tucked away in their apartment, the three of them would have a martini and unwind before wandering off to bed. Renee cracked an eye open when she felt Ally nudge her foot with her toes. Okay so, the four of them. 

“Thank you for letting me stay,” Ally said, smiling that soft little secret smile. 

“Of course,” Renee said, taking the glass Andrew handed her without looking away from Ally. “You are welcome, for as long as you need.” Renee was very aware that Ally hadn’t pulled away from her, and the top of one tiny foot was pressed against the side of Renee’s foot and it was distracting.

“Night babes,” Neil called out as he and Andrew disappeared into their room, martinis in hand. 

Renee sighed. Apparently it was time for Andrew to disrobe Neil with his teeth. She was going to murder the both of them tomorrow. 

“I’ll just need to make up the bed in one of the other rooms - we don’t keep sheets on them,” Renee told Ally, gesturing towards the two empty rooms. 

Ally tilted her head. “Or, you could not do that and I could sleep with you tonight.”

Renee’s breath caught and her pulse sped up. So not just her imagination then. “Is that what you want?” she asked quietly. 

“Yes,” Ally said, and it was matter of fact. 

Renee regarded her, that golden face tilted to meet her gaze steadily, almost defiant, with lips a little too full, nose a little too perfect, eyes a storm of sea clouds brewing. 

Renee didn’t have a reason to say no to this. 

Renee couldn’t find a reason to say no to this. 

“Okay,” she said, and before she could say anything else they both stood. Renee set her glass down, took a step towards Ally and sunk both hands into her hair, pulled her head back firmly, tugging gently for extra measure once she had the girl’s face tilted up. Ally’s bottom lip dropped open in the softest “oh” as Renee wrapped her fingers around those curls with one hand and tugged the hair tie loose with the other, releasing golden waves like she’d been wanting to do for hours. Ally’s hands found Renee’s elbows and gripped there softly. “This is what you want?” Renee asked again, to be sure, before she lost every ounce of her precious control. 

“Fuck yes,” Ally breathed, and she barely got the words out before Renee leaned down and kissed her. Gently, so gently at first, teasing almost, and then Ally pressed against her and Renee dropped a hand from her hair to wrap around her waist and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, raked her teeth against it carefully, and then plunged her tongue hungrily into Ally’s mouth. 

She tasted like gin and felt like velvet and Renee wanted to sink into her warmth. Instead she pulled back, and entwined their fingers, walking backwards towards her room and towing Ally after her, refusing to look away. They made it through the bedroom door and Renee spun Ally into the room, pushing the door closed with one foot. Renee backed Ally up a few more steps and then dropped her hands. 

“Any boundaries I need to know about?” Renee asked.

“None,” Ally said confidently, but she hesitated before adding, “I haven’t done this before though.”

“This?” Renee asked for clarification.

“With a woman,” Ally said quietly. 

Renee hummed at that, taking a step back, but Ally followed her, stepping forward, reaching for her hands again. “This is why I left my family. This is why I came to the States.” Ally was looking up at her so earnestly, her eyes shining.

“Tell me,” Renee said softly. 

And she did. Ally told her of her conservative old-world Parisian family, their wealth and their expectations for her, their only daughter. She told her about the man she’d been engaged to - the son of a family friend - the planned extravagant wedding. She told her about the breakdown she’d had in front of her parents, confessing that she was gay and that she wanted to break off the engagement. She told her that her parents threatened to disown her, and how in return she had liquidated what she could of her personal assets and ran. 

When she finished, Ally was gazing at her fiercely, not a tear in sight, and Renee thought she might be the most magnificent creature she’d ever seen. 

“You are incredibly brave,” Renee whispered to her, running a finger along Ally’s cheek, gripping her jaw lightly. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. You can just sleep here, if that’s what you want.”

Ally smiled, and reached up to slide Renee’s hand around to the back of her neck. She leaned up until she was a mere breath from Renee’s lips and murmured softly, “I want this, I want you,” and then Ally’s lips were on hers and they were kissing, and they were kissing, and the warmth was all encompassing, and Renee might be happy just kissing this girl for the rest of the night but no, she wanted so much more. 

Holding her hostage with her lips and tongue and teeth, Renee reached for the zipper on Ally’s dress, pulling it down as far as she could before breaking the kiss. “Turn around,” she said throatily to Ally. 

Ally turned, lifting her hair out of the way with both hands. Renee pulled the zipper all the way down, exposing the black lace corset. Ally dropped her hands from her hair and the silk dress slid off her shoulders. Before Renee could do anything, Ally hooked her fingers into the straps of the corset and peeled it down her body along with her panties, bending forward to pull one leg out, then the other. 

She turned back to Renee, naked except for the taped black X’s across her nipples. Renee drank her in - from the hollow of her collarbones, the soft swoop of her breasts, the freckles across her belly, the curve of her generous hips, the dark gold curls at the juncture of her full thighs. Ally reached up with both hands and pulled the tape off in one fell swoop; the pull of it puckered her nipples into hard nubs, and Ally let out a small gasp as her mouth dropped open slightly. 

Ah, so that’s how it’s going to be. Renee thought she might pass out right there. 

“You are beautiful,” she said reverently. Ally hummed back at her with a grin and Renee couldn’t help herself, she slid her hands gently along Ally’s hips, ran hot fingers up her sides, tucked her palms under her breasts, then flicked her thumbs over those hard nipples. Ally let out another small gasp and Renee did it again, and again, before giving in to what she really wanted, and ducked down to lathe her tongue across the tight bud of a nipple and then sucking it into her mouth. Ally groaned above her and Renee sucked harder for a moment before letting her go with a slight nip of teeth and then lavished the same attention on her other nipple. 

Ally started tugging on her belt, so Renee reluctantly straightened up, kissed her bruisingly, and then helped Ally to take her clothes off - pulling the belt loose, dropping her dark wool pants to the floor, freeing enough buttons on her pinstripe shirt to tug it over her head, and quickly shrugging out of her undershirt and briefs. She stood there, stripped bare. Ally traced the tattoos littering Renee’s abs and biceps with gentle fingertips. There were more on her back, all from years ago, from Baltimore, from the gang. 

Renee let her look and touch for a moment, but when she didn’t ask any questions she pulled Ally back into her arms, letting out her own gasp as they pressed together, warm naked skin sliding against warm naked skin. It was delicious and Renee shivered. She kissed Ally’s neck and shoulder and collarbones, and Ally’s fingers were digging into her ribs, sliding down her waist, tucking into her hip bones. 

Renee captured her mouth again, sweeping her tongue inside and trailed her fingers down Ally’s belly, reaching lower to the tangle of hair, circling her fingers softly. Ally shifted against her, moaned, tried to open her legs for her and Renee grinned against her mouth. “Back up to the bed,” Renee murmured, her gaze following after her as she complied and sprawled out on the bed. Good god she was incredible, all glowing skin and smirking mouth and scattered freckles. 

Renee stood there, surveying her options, decided to start from the bottom and work her way up. She dropped to her knees and trailed her fingers up Ally’s silken shins, slid her palms to the inside of her thighs, leaning in to kiss a trail along the inside of her thigh, her hands leading the way. Ally murmured something incomprehensible and writhed beneath her, so Renee reached up to press her fingers into hips, holding her still as she kissed and licked her way slowly up one golden thigh, pausing just whispers away from the delicate crease of her leg. 

Renee looked up to see Ally’s head thrown back, her fingers tangled in the sheets next to her. Hmmm, not yet. She crawled up Ally’s body, dropping a kiss on her hip, her belly, licked a path up her neck, captured her lips and kissed her briefly. “Let me take care of you tonight, yes?” Grey eyes gazed back at her and Renee noted with a hum of satisfaction that Ally’s pupils were blown wide with desire. 

“We’ll see,” Ally murmured back, then leaned up to trace Renee’s bottom lip with her tongue, and Renee felt her own desire turn molten. Grinning, she kissed Ally again and again, stealing her lips and giving them back languidly, occupying and distracting and taking over as she pushed Ally’s legs wider with her knee, lifted her own hips slightly, then reached down to press one finger between Ally’s legs and dragged it slowly through the curls there, gathering slick wetness, stopping at her clit to rub a quick circle before pulling free. 

Ally groaned underneath her and bucked up, chasing after her finger and Renee chuckled against her lips. “Tease,” Ally huffed out, biting Renee’s lower lip gently and grinding her hips up desperately. 

“Never,” Renee laughed sweetly, and with that she slid down, pushed one of Ally’s legs up over her shoulder, kissing at the junction of her thigh, tracing that crease with her tongue, until Ally was twitching under her and she gasped out her name in frustration. Renee grinned again, flooded with desire at the sound of her name in Ally’s mouth, and she gave in, pressing her face against those curls, starting low and soft with a long lick in between velvet folds, tasting the wetness and salt and swallowing it down as she spread Ally wide, pushed her tongue flat against her clit and licked slowly up, and then again, and then again. 

Ally writhed and moaned and plunged a hand into Renee’s short hair, and Renee held her down with one hand on her hip as she slid two fingers into her, running the tip of her tongue in small lazy circles around her clit in rhythm with the gentle thrust of her fingers. Ally pushed against her eagerly, shifting restlessly above her, and she moaned out, “Faster.”

Renee lifted her mouth briefly to say, ever so pleasantly, “No,” and Ally’s groan vibrated through her body as Renee kept up the slow torturous speed with her fingers, curling them slightly each time she buried them into the slick wetness of Ally, occasionally changing the direction of the circles around her swollen clit. 

Ally tugged hard at her hair and Renee looked up at her. She was panting prettily, bottom lip sucked in between her teeth and a rose flush spread out across her breasts and cheeks. Fucking beautiful. 

“Yes?” Renee asked lowly. 

“I need…”

“What do you need?” Renee hummed as she shifted up, her fingers still crooked inside Ally’s warmth and her thumb pressed against her clit. She kissed that wanton mouth, letting Ally taste herself on Renee’s tongue before kissing along her jaw and whispering against her ear, “What do you  _ want _ , Ally?” 

“I want to come, I need to…” she gasped as Renee pressed deeper into her and swiped her thumb across her clit. 

“Okay love,” she murmured, freeing her fingers to Ally’s whimpered protest before wrapping an arm around her waist, lifting her forward, and settling around behind her. Renee pushed back along the bed so she could lean against the pillows at the headboard, and then tugged Ally up against her, her back pressed against Renee’s chest, one hand wrapped around her waist still and the other slipping up to cup the soft weight of her breast, thumbing at her nipple. 

Ally melted back against her and Renee kissed at her neck for a moment, letting her settle, then hooked her ankles around each of Ally’s and used her long legs to spread Ally’s legs wide. “What..” Ally started to ask, but Renee shushed her, pinching her nipple gently between her fingers. 

“Relax, I’ve got you,” Renee said softly, and Ally turned her head to meet Renee in a messy kiss, breaking it on a moan when Renee’s fingers found her again, one hand spreading her wide, two fingers of the other hand running steady, insistent circles over the top of her clit. Ally squirmed, but she was splayed out, locked into place by Renee’s legs and hands and mouth. Ally’s head dropped back to Renee’s shoulder and her hands scrabbled behind her, trying to find purchase on Renee’s hips. She started babbling again, a low long stream of French, and Renee tightened her hold with her legs, keeping Ally spread open as the girl’s legs started to quiver. 

Renee could tell Ally’s orgasm was building when she tried to lean forward, to curl in on herself, gasping, and Renee kept her fingers steady while freeing her other hand to press against Ally’s chest, to keep her pulled flush against Renee, her body unfurled and vulnerable and suddenly Ally’s legs were pressing against hers, trying to close, but Renee wouldn’t let her. She held on, held her up, held her open, pushed her over the edge to breaking and then Ally cried out, her whole body tense and trembling and she was coming, coming in Renee’s hand and Renee kept up the circles, steady, riding the wave, feeling the wet and the warmth and not letting up until Ally’s body went limp with a shudder. 

Ally was still for a moment, splayed on top of Renee, and it took Renee a bit to realize that Ally had started shaking. Oh shit. “Hey,” Renee called softly, shuffling her body so she could turn Ally sideways and see her face, terrified that she would find tears there, but when she pushed the hair out of Ally’s face her eyes were sparkling and her mouth quirked up at the edges and Renee realized she was  _ laughing _ . Renee grinned back at her, delighted. “Yeah?” she asked.

“Fuck yeah,” Ally agreed, kissing Renee wetly before shouting, “that was  _ INCROYABLE _ !” 

Renee laughed, startled, and pressed her fingers against Ally’s lips, “Hush, the boys will hear.”

“Let them,” Ally murmured, nuzzling at Renee’s neck. “Now you?”

Renee closed her eyes as Ally’s lips trailed down to her collarbone. Her body was buzzing, desire still liquid in her veins, and although she was tired she knew it wouldn’t be much work to get her off too. “If you want,” she agreed, shifting around to wrap her leg around Ally’s hip as Ally slotted her legs between hers.    
  
“I want,” Ally purred, a determined glint in her stormy eyes. “But you might have to help me.”

“That I can do,” Renee said with a grin, guiding her fingers to just the right spot and leaning up for a kiss. Ally was awkward at first, but eager, and it didn’t take long until they collapsed together again, Renee chasing her heartbeat and Ally tucked contently into her side. Renee thought vaguely that she should change the sheets, that they should at least rinse off, but she couldn’t convince her limbs to move, and before she knew it her eyes fell closed and she was asleep.

Renee woke to a rhythmic knocking on her bedroom door and a face full of blonde hair. They had shifted in sleep to somehow end up under the covers, Renee spooning Ally with her arm nestled just under those glorious breasts. The knocking came again, and Neil called through the door, “It’s noon! Andrew made pancakes. He told me to tell you that they are... _ incroyable _ .”

She could hear the smirk even through Neil’s perfect French accent. Asshole. She snuggled her face deeper into Ally’s neck and groaned when she heard the girl giggle. “This is your fault,” Renee said, pushing her hair out of the way so she could kiss her neck. 

“No,” Ally said, shaking her head. “Your fault. You were the one who was _ incroyable _ .”

“Oh my god,” Renee groaned, capturing her sassy little mouth in a kiss before pulling away and crawling out of bed. “Come on, Andrew’s pancakes actually  _ are _ incredible.” 

She threw a t-shirt and some boxers at Ally since her bags were still out by the couch, and then grabbed her hand once they were both dressed. “Hey, I need you to know that you can stay in my room with me, but if and when you want your own space - or if you don’t want to do this anymore - you can move to one of the other bedrooms any time.”

Ally smiled devilishly. “Thank you. But I also need you to know that I never do anything I don’t want to do. I can afford my own place, I just...well Neil offered, and I was tired of being on my own. And then I saw you…”

“Oh,” Renee said softly.

“Yeah,” Ally agreed, a blush blossoming on her cheeks.

“Okay,” Renee said, leaning forward to kiss her. “Pancakes?”

Ally kissed her again before nodding. “Pancakes.”

They both startled when the pounding started at the door again. “PANCAKES NOW!” Andrew bellowed. 

“Oh my god,” Renee breathed, and dragged Ally out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @ [justadreamfox](https://justadreamfox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
